


Respuesta inesperada

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre se las ingeniaba para tratar de conseguirlo. El primer intento había sido muy sutil, pero le jugaba en contra la inteligencia y astucia que la arqueóloga tenía de sobra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respuesta inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _One Piece no me pertenece, ¿sorprendidos? Seguro que no._

Siempre se las ingeniaba para tratar de conseguirlo. El primer intento había sido muy sutil, pero le jugaba en contra la inteligencia y astucia que la arqueóloga tenía de sobra.

—Me preguntaba, Robin-san, si podía ayudarte.

La muchacha sonrió en respuesta, porque conocía a Brook y sabía lo mucho que al músico le gustaba sentirse útil. No tenía nada de malo, así que aceptó la oferta de levantar de la soga, la ropa tendida al sol.

El esqueleto no tardó en sentirse desahuciado, timado y dolido; porque entre las prendas femeninas de Robin, no había bragas. Ni una.

Primer intento sutil fallido. Después de esos, los intentos dejaron de ser tan sutiles. Que una partitura caída, que un terrón de azúcar en el suelo, que… cualquier excusa era buena para agacharse y poder comprobar el color de bragas que la arqueóloga llevaba puesta ese día.

Pero, maldición, Robin _seguía_ siendo astuta. Se perfeccionaba con el paso del tiempo, quizás porque con el correr de los días, meses y años había aprendido a conocer las tretas del esqueleto.

Saturado, un día le reclamó tanto desafecto.

—Nami es buena nakama, ella me ha dejado verle las bragas. —Por supuesto que luego de pagar una suma cuantiosa de dinero. Para colmo con estafa mediante, porque cuando Nami recibió el dinero y aceptó, se limitó a abrir el cajón de ropa interior y dejarlo a sus anchas.

No había entendido la cruel navegante: él quería verlas puestas. Ya conocía a fondo el cajón de la ropa interior.

—En cambio me duele no poder decir lo mismo de ti. —Palabras lacerantes, Brook no dudaba de eso, pero tampoco había podido evitar mostrarse agobiado.

—¿O sea que mostrar las bragas es algo similar a un gesto de camaradería para ti?

—Por supuesto; sólo los amigos más íntimos, los nakama más cercanos, esos que han cruzado el mar sorteando miles de peligros, luchando codo a codo… esos son los que se muestran las bragas —finalizó con tono solemne.

—Lo lamento tanto —se disculpó la arqueóloga; lejos de parece afectada, más bien risueña.

—¿Ni siquiera al borde de la muerte accederías a mostrarme tus bragas?

—Eres inmortal, te recuerdo.

—Es sólo una suposición.

—Sería complicado —Robin cerró los ojos por un breve intervalo e, inclinándose un poco, le susurró al oído de manera que sólo él pudiera oírla—ya que yo no uso bragas.

El esqueleto entró corriendo a la cocina luego de esa despreocupada y desvergonzada confesión por parte de su compañera. Sanji no tuvo tiempo siquiera de saludarlo o mencionar el nombre del músico que este soltó un estridente y decepcionado:

—¡No hay bragas!

Sanji tardó en comprender las incoherentes palabras de su nakama, hasta que vio por el ojo de buey a la arqueóloga y ató cabos. Poco a poco comenzó a montar en cólera; pero Brook estaba demasiado conmocionado como para prestar atención a las quejas del cocinero. Esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo, claro… ¡porque sólo era huesos y no tenía ojos!

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _¿Sentiste que perdiste tu tiempo leyendo esta viñeta de 500 palabras? Perdón XD pero es que estoy en campaña para darle un lugarcito a Brook en el fandom, cosa complicada… y por eso me salen cosas así que rayan la estupidez :D Igual me divirtió escribirlo._

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^_

 _23 de octubre de 2011_

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
